


Morning Sex

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Yancy's Badonkadick [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy is not a morning person. Raleigh decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sex

There are definitely disadvantages to having a brother that could sleep through a hurricane. Even though Yancy is normally the protective, responsible one, Raleigh is the one who has to make sure that his brother’s dressed, caffeinated, and mostly awake when he drags Yancy to early-morning meetings. He’s taken to setting three different alarms, because Yancy has perfected the art of turning them off without hardly waking.

There are disadvantages to Yancy slipping through a hurricane… and Raleigh thinks that the lack of morning sex might be one of them.

It’s still a wonder to Raleigh even after two weeks of fucking that Yancy wants him as much as he does. The past weeks have been filled with the best sex he’s ever had; in bed at night, in their shower, and even once in the gym’s locker rooms, when Raleigh couldn’t wait another moment before taking his brothers gorgeous huge cock in his mouth.

One thing he has yet to experience, though, is one of his favorites: waking in the morning to find a lover’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him to full hardness as he wakes. He misses waking to find himself so aroused that by the time he’s aware of his thoughts he’s ready to beg for penetration. He misses it, and the reality is that he may never experience it with Yancy. But it’s occurred to him that it might not be completely a lost cause. Perhaps he’ll find it just as enjoyable to be the aggressor.

He wakes one morning with only the bliss of a rare rest day stretching ahead of him. He shifts a little from where he’s been sleeping against Yancy’s side, clenching his left hand as blood returns to it, and admiring the sprawl of his brother’s naked body across the bed. He still feels deliciously used from last night’s activities, from what felt like hours of slow, intense sex. They’d kicked the blankets off the bottom bunk early on, but the room was more than warm enough to sleep nude when they were curled together.

So nothing obscures from him the perfection of his brother’s body or his thick cock, half hard from morning arousal. It’s too tempting a sight for Raleigh to be able to resist the urge to do something with it.

He moves to kneel over his brother’s body, pressing a soft kiss to his brother’s lax lips and smiling as Yancy draws breath in a soft snore. He could try and shake his brother awake, but he knows from experience how long that will take, and he’s too aroused to be patient enough for that. Instead he slides down the length of Yancy’s body, pressing soft kisses down his abs before nuzzling the length of his cock. Raleigh breathes deep as he draws the flat of his tongue slowly up his brother’s shaft, enjoying the surge of arousal he feels at the warmth and musk of his brother’s sex. Yancy doesn’t stir, so Raleigh indulges completely, mouthing kisses over his cock and sucking at the head before nuzzling down to mouth hungrily at Yancy’s sac.

Yancy doesn’t stir, but Raleigh’s pleased to find that his cock definitely does, twitching and swelling under his attentions until it’s fully erect, jutting hard and proud from between his brother’s thighs. Raleigh groans around him as he sucks the head of Yancy’s cock into his mouth, licking up the salty–bitter precome, then letting his lips slide down his shaft. His cheeks hollow as he sucks at him hungrily, reveling in the taste of him, in the slide of Yancy’s cock against his tongue. Raleigh reaches between his own thighs of one hand, stroking his own erection slowly as he tries to swallow around the girth of his brother’s shaft, choking on a groan.

Still, Yancy doesn’t wake.

Raleigh pouts as Yancy’s cock pulls from his lips of a soft pop. “Come on, Yance,” he says softly, nuzzling him. “Don’t you want to wake up and pound me into the bed?”

Even Yancy’s breathing remains unchanged, which is frustratingly unbelievable when Raleigh’s hitches with desire with every breath he takes. He lets go of his own cock to curl his fingers around the base of Yancy’s, stroking the base as he begins to blow him in earnest. While part of him is perversely curious as to whether or not he can make Yancy come before waking him up, Raleigh feels almost desperately aroused. After weeks of amazing sex, his right hand just isn’t enough to satisfy, even while he’s gagging on Yancy’s cock.

Pulling away, he crawls back up Yancy’s body to kiss his sleeping lips, grinding his ass against the hard length of his brother’s huge cock. “Don’t tell me you can seriously sleep through this,” he growls, rolling his hips against him, the hard length of his cock rubbing against Yancy’s abs as his brother’s cock slides over Raleigh’s hole. Yancy shifts slightly underneath him, giving a sleepy, inquiring noise, and Raleigh grinds against him harder.

“Wake up, Yance. Come on, I want you to fuck me. Really want your huge cock inside me…” Raleigh’s words end in a whine, and when Yancy does nothing more than wrinkle his nose, Raleigh decides that more drastic measures are clearly necessary.

He grabs the lube from the bedside table where they’d left last night, sitting up on Yancy’s hips and reaching behind him to stroke slick fingers down the length of his cock. Then he kneels higher, curling his fingers around the base of Yancy’s cock as he slowly rocks onto him.

“Oh fuck, Yance…” Raleigh’s still slick from last night’s activities, but his body is still tight around his brother’s flared head, and it takes him a few moments to adjust, rocking a little harder until his body finally complies and accepts the girth of his brother’s cock. He lets out a breathless groan as he rocks a little harder to push Yancy deeper, eyes closed against the intensity. He braces both hands on Yancy’s chest as his hips jerk down, pushing him deeper.

He feels Yancy’s hands smooth over his hips, and opens his eyes to meet his brother’s unfocused gaze. Yancy’s fingers tighten on his hips, giving a small, almost reflexive thrust up into him before he speaks. “… hot.”

Raleigh laughs breathlessly, starting to rock on him slowly. “Morning, handsome. Good of you to… mmm, finally join me.”

Yancy gives a curious sounding hum, his hands still stroking over Raleigh’s hips and ass. “Desperate this morning, are we?”

“Takes forever to get you out of bed,” Raleigh replies, shifting positions so that Yancy’s cock rubs harder against his sweet spot and biting his lip on a whimper. “Really needed this….”

“Greedy little slut…” Yancy’s words are low and thick with sleep, but appreciative. His eyes clear little more as he begins to rock with him, finding a slow rhythm with the roll of Raleigh’s hips as he thrusts up into him. His fingers squeeze Raleigh’s ass cheeks, then one hand moves to deliver a hard smack to his ass. “Just think you can take whatever you want, huh?”

Raleigh draws a sharp breath at the smack, hips bucking on him. “Fuck, Yance… Can’t help it. I’m so addicted to your badonkadick.”

Yancy chuckles, bracing his feet on the bed to rock up harder into him. “Don’t know if I should reward you or punish you, kid. Greedy brat.”

Raleigh’s fingers dig into his shoulders, breath coming faster as he rocks hard onto him, each thrust driving a hard shock of pleasure through him. It’s so intense that he can barely think to answer. “Punish me. Punish me with your cock, God, Yancy, feels so fucking good – !”

Yancy gives a low growl underneath him, hands grabbing Raleigh’s hips, pulling him down onto his cock as he begins to use him harder. His hips smack up against Raleigh’s ass as he bottoms out again and again, fucking him as hard as Raleigh had craved. “I’ll punish you good, kid.” Yancy’s voice is thick with pleasure. “Gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight. Gonna show you exactly what I do to greedy little sluts like you.”

Raleigh’s far beyond reply, whining out his pleasure in a keening moan that breaks each time Yancy’s cock drives home. “Please!” He manages to gasp, body shuddering at the onslaught of sensation. His cock is rock hard between them, slick with precome, but he revels in the agony of restraint, knowing the intensity of Yancy’s cock will be enough to drive him to climax.”

Yancy’s fingers knead at his ass, breath labored, but he doesn’t let up the brutal pace. “Gonna fill you up,” he gasps, growls, eyes dark with lust. “Gonna fill your slutty little ass with my come, baby bro. Gonna take you apart and make you come on my cock like the little cockslut you are – !” His voice breaks on his last word, and he jerks up hard into Raleigh and does as promised, spilling into him in hot spurts as he reaches orgasm. Raleigh hears himself cry out triumphantly as orgasm quickly claims him, sensation shuddering hot through his body, overwhelming him with pleasure.

He collapses down onto Yancy’s chest, sighing as he feels Yancy’s arms wrap around him, warm and secure. Post-coital bliss takes over, filling every fiber of his being with joyful contentment, so it takes him a few moments to realize that his brother’s breathing has grown slow and deep again.

Raleigh sits up sharply, pushing on his shoulders. “Hey. None of that.”

“Hmmm?” Yancy blinks up at him, smile lazy as he reaches up to cup Raleigh’s cheek. “ ‘s our day off. Let’s sleep more.”

“I don’t wanna waste the whole day in bed.” Raleigh says, pouting more at Yancy’s laugh.

“No? I thought that was exactly what you wanted.”

“Well yes, but fucking, not sleeping!”

Yancy tugs him back down, catching his mouth in a slow, warm kiss. “Let me recoup after that amazing surprise and I promise we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want. Anyway, even you can’t get it up again immediately, kid.”

It’s true, though Raleigh won’t admit it. Instead he eases away and curls up against his brother’s side, ignoring that Yancy’s chest is stained with his seed. “Better make it a good ravishing.”

Yancy’s arm tightens around him, hand resting on his ass as he gives it a good squeeze. “Mm. Promise. That’s always worth waking up for.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> It amused me how the whole "Yancy is not a morning person" took hold with Fandom. So I decided to take it to a new level. :D
> 
> PS: Even when it's 2072 and the drift opens again I will still love to see your comments and feedback! ;)


End file.
